Fairy Tail-Revolution
by Angel472
Summary: When Natsu defeats Loke, the Liberum Ritual still continues. The magic in the realm went haywire, and Natsu finds himself back in Igneel's cave, as a 14 year old. Well, he has to do everything over again. Somethings that I will be using are anime only events and magic. Smart! Natsu. Much Stronger! Natsu. Pairing undecided for now.


**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Natsu!" Happy yelled as the light of Liberum pulsed through the darkness. Natsu had just eaten all of Loke's dark flames and closed the Gate of the Lion, but the ritual was still continuing.

"Happy! Are you alright!" Natsu called out to his partner.

"We're okay!" Wendy exclaimed. Before anyone could do anything, the light of Liberum started to glow brighter. The red light turned black.

"What's going on?!" Natsu yelled as he looked at the Spirit Globe. The Globe started to emit more dark light, destroying more mountains.

"No...what's happening?" Ophiuchus said worriedly as the dark light glowed even brighter, destroying everything except the small piece of land where they were standing on.

"I've got to stop it!" Natsu yelled as flames flickered around his feet. He blasted off into the air and dived toward the Globe. Light shot towards him, but the dragon slayer dodged out of the way before any beams of light hit him. He flew above the Globe and fell headfirst towards it. He lit his whole entire body with all the power he had. His regular flames, strange blue flames, bright golden flames, black and orange flames, dark red flames, black and purple flames, and lightning. All of the most powerful magics he consumed. Etherion, the Flame of Rebuke, God Flames, Hell Flames, Dark Flames, and Dragon Lightning. Dark red scales appeared on his face and arms, and Natsu felt more magical power than he ever felt before. He crashed into the Globe, and a mix of flames and lightning scattered across the realm.

"Dragon Force!" he yelled as he summoned more of his magic. The Globe started to crack under the pressure of Natsu's power.

"Natsu...used Dragon Force..." Wendy said in awe.

"Wendy, Happy, Carla, get under cover!" Natsu yelled. The sky dragon slayer and the Exceeds ran behind some debris. Ophiuchus was still shocked about the whole thing.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Black Lightning Phoenix Blade!" Natsu yelled, and the flames and lightning that was surrounding him turned into a phoenix and impacted the Globe, shattering it into tiny fragments. The light died down and the fragments fell to the ground. The phoenix came back to Natsu, the flames parting. Natsu landed on his feet, the flames flickering out.

"Natsu!" the fire dragon slayer heard Wendy yell. Above him, the fragments started to float in the air and come together again. The fragments then disappeared, and a strange golden light began to pool above Natsu, and the light shone down upon him. Natsu screamed in pain. He felt as if he was being pulled apart. While it was painful, he felt more magic power enter his body. It was like unlocking his Second Origin, though it was much more painful, and he was gaining more magic power. What was going on? Natsu couldn't hear the others screaming his name. Wendy, Carla, and Happy were being pushed back by an unknown force. Natsu struggled, and managed to turn to look at them. He struggled to hold out his arm, and Wendy tried to run towards him. The younger dragon slayer was crying now. She didn't understand what was happening, and she saw her fellow dragon slayer screaming in pain. The light faded, and Natsu crumpled to the floor. The force that was pushing the others back disappeared, and they ran forward.

"Natsu!" Wendy exclaimed as she reached him.

"Wendy...is that you?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, it's me." Wendy sobbed.

"I feel tired." Natsu whispered.

"No...Natsu you can't leave us. We still have to find the dragons! Promise me that we'll find them!" Wendy said.

"Of course I won't leave you. I won't leave anyone in Fairy Tail. You guys are my family. And I promise." Natsu said softly.

"Okay. Let's go back and tell the others the good news." Wendy said. A golden light suddenly surrounded Natsu. The light began to fade slowly. Wendy immediately grabbed Natsu's hand.

"Natsu, you told me you weren't going to leave us." Wendy said quietly. The light then faded entirely, leaving nothing of Natsu behind. Wendy broke down crying, mourning the loss of her elder brother.

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up alone, in a cave. Where was he? He was with Wendy and the Exceeds, where Ophiuchus was. He remembered going into Dragon Force and using a Secret Art, the beam of light, and promising Wendy that they would find the dragons. Then, nothing. Natsu sat up and looked around. The cave seemed familiar... Igneel's cave! This is where he and Igneel stayed when he was young. But how did he get here? He then looked down and yelped in surprise. He was tiny! He looked to be about Erza's age when he came to Fairy Tail. Natsu then remembered what Lucy told him. Time flowed differently in the Celestial Spirit World. He''d traveled back in time to when he was training with Igneel! He sat up and looked around some more. He saw Loke's armor on the ground, but it was more suited for his size and the cape was gone. He erased the Leo symbol on the lower part of the armor, and burned on a dragon symbol. He picked it up and looked around some more, and saw his scarf. This must be the day when Igneel disappeared. He put on the armor and his scarf, and then went outside the cave.<p>

After a couple of steps, he remembered, his magic! He quickly checked his energy, and was shocked to find out that he had the same amount of magic he had before. He quickly checked through his powers. Dragon flames, check. Etherion Flames, check. Flame of Rebuke, check. God Flames, check. Hell Flames, check. Darkness Flames, check. Astral Flames, check. Dragon Lightning, check. Etherion Lightning, check. Entropy Lightning, check. God Lightning, check. Dark Lightning, check. Astral Lightning, check. Wait, Astral Flames and multiple types of lightning, what? Maybe he got from the light. He shrugged and wandered around the forest. The old man had to be here somewhere. After an hour of wandering around the forest, Natsu had almost given up hope.

Crack. Natsu turned around, hearing the noise of someone stepping on a branch. He growled and prepared to use his magic. A short man came out of the bushes, a familiar old man.

"Hold it!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Makarov..." Natsu stopped growling.

"How do you know my name?" the guild master asked curiously. Shit.

"Uh, I heard about your guild before, sir." Natsu said. The guild master nodded.

"Yes, Fairy Tail. It's a family for the members that have joined. What's your name?" Makarov asked him. Natsu tried to fake hesitance, which seemed to work.

"Um, my name's Natsu Draglas." Natsu said, in honor of Atlas Flame.

"Well, would you like to join Fairy Tail Natsu?" Makarov asked. Once again, Natsu faked hesitance.

"Sorry sir, but I'm looking for my father." Natsu said.

"Well, don't worry. Joining Fairy Tail won't hinder your search. You'll make some friends and have a place to rest. Do you have any friends?" Makarov asked the dragon slayer.

"I had some." Natsu said stoically.

"Hm...what's your answer?" Makarov asked him.

"...I'l join your guild." Natsu said after a while.

"Alright." Makarov said. "Do you know the way out of the forest? I'm afraid we're lost."

* * *

><p>After a day or so, they reached Mangolia. Along the way, Makarov had bought Natsu some clothes. A black and red shirt, a black jacket that had silver designs, white pants and black combat boots. Makarov had also taught Natsu how to use Requip, and Natsu, with some difficulty managed to Requip his armor. They were walking in the market district of Magnolia, with people staring at Natsu. Before, he felt uncomfortable, but he went through this already so he was fine.<p>

"There are some other mages around your age group. You're a bit older than 14, so Erza, Mira and Laxus are closest to you in age." Makarov told Natsu. Natsu thought about this. Instead of being the same age he was in the original timeline, he was a bit older that Erza and Mira, and two years younger than Laxus. And he more magic power than Laxus in the original timeline, but still less than Gildarts or any of the Wizard Saints. And his magic power would still grow. He had to keep his power a secret and hold it back, or else he might hurt his friends. They finally arrived at the door to the guild. Makarov pushed the door wide open.

"I'm back!" he yelled. The guild members started to cheer.

"I've brought a new member to the guild.!" he said to the guild, and the members started to cheer even louder.

"Now, let's party!" Makarov said. The members began to drink and brawl with each other. Makarov took Natsu to the bar and gave him his Fary Tail mark, in dark red outlined with black on his right shoulder. Natsu sat down at a table near the bar and just stared at the chaos, occasionally dodging and destroying the bottles, chairs and tables thrown in his direction.

At another part of the guild, a young white haired girl with bright blue eyes looked at the new arrival.

"Mira-nee, I'm going to say hi to him." Lisanna Strauss said, getting an 'Alright' from her older sister Mirajane, who was fighting with Erza Scarlet. Gray, Cana and Levy, who wanted to stay as far away from the fighting girls as possible went with Lisanna. She walked up to the new member somewhat shyly.

"Um, hi, I'm Lisanna." she introduced herself to the new member.

"Uh, hi. I'm Natsu, nice to meet you." Natsu said.

"I'm Gray, and this is Cana, and that's Levy." Gray told Natsu.

"I can introduce myself Gray." Cana whacked the ice mage.

"Sorry Cana." Gray mumbled. Natsu chuckled.

"So, what type of magic do you guys use?" Natsu asked with fake curiosity.

"I use Ice Make Magic." Gray demonstrated by creating the Fairy Tail symbol.

"I use Card Magic." Cana said, showing Natsu the effect of one of her cards.

"I use Solid Script Magic." Levy said shyly. She wrote the word wind in the air, making a sight breeze.

"And I use Take Over." Lisanna said. She used her Bird Soul spell and showed off her wings. She dispelled her magic and looked at Natsu. "What type of magic do you use?"

"I can use different types of fire and lightning magic." Natsu said. He stood up and created a small sphere of flame and electricity on each finger and palm. On his left hand, he had his Dragon Flames on his thumb, the Etherion Flame on his index finger, the Flame of Rebuke on his middle finger, the God Flames on his ring finger, Hell Flames on his pinky finger, and a sphere of both Darkness and Astral Flames in his palms. On the right hand, the lightning came in the same order, Dragon Lightning, Etherion Lightning, Entropy Lightning, God Lightning, Dark Lightning, and Astral Lightning. He didn't have a counterpart for Hell Flames for his lightning though.

"Whoa, that's so cool." Gray said in awe. Natsu then closed his hands, extinguishing the fire and dispelling the lightning. Suddenly, a sword flew towards them. Natsu got in front of them and requiped his armor, which he dubbed the Beast Armor. It turned out the armor increased the wearer's attack, defense and speed to ridiculous levels. He could channel magic into the armor and make his defense even stronger, as well as create objects and weapons out of his magic. The sword bounced off of his armor and clattered on the floor.

"And I can use a bit of Requip as well." he said. The sword had come from the direction of the war between Erza and Mirajane.

"That's good armor." Erza said, eyeing the armor.

"Well, your sword is probably too weak to pierce his armor." Mirajane said. Erza turned to her and summoned another sword.

"What did you say to me, cow?!"

"You heard me, tin can!" They once again started to brawl. Unfortunately, they started to go towards where Natsu and the others were. Gray, Cana, Levy and Lisanna ran away, fearing what would happen, but Natsu stared at two girls in amusement.

"Natsu, move out of the way! They'll kill you!" Gray exclaimed to Natsu, but his warning fell on deaf ears. Mira and Erza jumped back and prepared their magic. Erza requiped her Lightning Empress Armor and Mira used her standard Satan Soul. Natsu was in the middle of them. The two girls charged forward, not caring if Natsu got injured. Before the two girls crashed into him, Natsu held up his arms, palms facing each girl. He used his Astral Flames to create a shield at both hands, and the two girls hit the shields and bounced off. Natsu figured out how Astral Flames and Lightning worked. Astral Flames and Lightning are powerful enough, but you could add a special effect to them. You could add an elemental effect, like ice or wind, but you could imbue them with an aspect. For example, the Silence aspect-which he used now- would disable the use of magic on the target it was used on. The effect would fade over time, depending on how strong the user is. The downside was that Astral Magic takes up quite a bit of magic, but Natsu had that covered.

After the two girls hit their shields, their magic dispelled. Mira's Satan Soul and Erza's Lightning Empress Armor immediately disappeared. They were in their regular clothing. They stood up again and summoned more of their magic, and charged at Natsu. Well, it looked like he didn't put enough magic into the Astral Flames. Whoops.

"Natsu!" Gray, Lisanna, Cana and Levy called out. Natsu breathed in and concentrated.

"Roar of Darkness!" he breathed out a large stream of dark flames, which blew back Erza and Mira, as well as destroying any tables and chairs in the direction of the Roar. The members of the guild just gaped at the scene in front of them. Even Laxus who was upstairs watching. The new kid deflected Mira and Erza, then blew them away with a single attack.

"Natsu, what type of magic is that?" Makarov asked.

"Fire and Lightning Dragon and God Slaying Magic."

**So, how was that? I probably made some mistakes, somewhere in there. Anyways, I wanted to use the idea for when Lisanna goes to Edolas, but Wendy takes the place of Mira, while Natsu takes place of Lisanna. It just felt right for that moment. And with this, Natsu changes slightly. He's more responsible and mature. He doesn't fight with Gray as often, and since he's stronger than Laxus, he won't challenge anybody, well except maybe Gildarts. He still likes to fight, but doesn't want to hurt any of his friends. This will change everything, as Natsu's competitiveness will for the most part, be gone. This will also be important in two of the new arcs that I will use in the story. Well, the events in the second arc that I will be using in the story might actually be cannon, if what we think is true. Also, I know that Natsu seems overpowered, but the other characters will get be stronger in order to balance everything out. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
